


Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Burns, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Electrocution, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Geralt covered his eyes with his hand to shield himself from the flash. When he removed it he saw the horrifying sight of jaskier’s body lying on the ground with smoke rising up from him.Or, Jaskier gets struck by lightning.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of whumptober - electrocution.
> 
> I got this idea before whumptober and I decided to put it in with this series because that just made sense.   
> I am a total sucker for natural whump - lightning, avalanche, flood etc. So here you go!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! XD

The thunder boomed around them, luckily neither of the pair were particularly afraid of it. They had travelled through storms plenty of times before and they weren’t going to stop now, not when they were a day away from their destination.

Geralt was atop Roach, pleasantly thinking to himself as Jaskier walked just behind him, also keeping to himself. A loud rumble of thunder sounded just above them and Jaskier looked up towards the dark grey sky.

“You don’t think it’ll get close to us, will it? Could it strike us?” He asked. Geralt hummed before he spoke up.

“It’s… rare. I’ve only seen one man in my lifetime be unlucky enough to get struck. Unfortunately, he died soon after.” Jaskier nodded, though Geralt couldn’t see it.

Suddenly there was a large explosion to their right and Jaskier jumped in shock as Roach gave out a frightened whinny. Geralt jumped off her back and ran a hand down her nose to soothe her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

“What the fuck Geralt!” Jaskier shouted, staring at the burnt leaves beside them, “gosh, that was clo-”whatever Jaskier was about to say was interrupted by a flash of bright light. Geralt covered his eyes with his hand to shield himself from the flash. When he removed it he saw the horrifying sight of jaskier’s body lying on the ground with smoke rising up from him.

He rushed over to him, sliding to the ground to kneel beside him. His clothes were charred and black and there was soot on his flushed face. Geralt tried to move his burnt clothing to see the burn but hissed and retracted his hand as the clothes were burning hot to the touch.

An ominous rumble sounded above then and Geralt quickly dragged jaskier underneath a large oak tree for some semblance of shelter. He whistled to Roach and she followed him to cover.

Jaskier was unconscious and Geralt wasn’t even sure if he was alive at the moment. He ripped off the bard’s doublet then his chemise - he had to carefully peel it off the wet, raw skin underneath. 

Jaskier moaned and Geralt watched as his eyes cracked open.

“Mmph… Nngh-” he mumbled, his head rolled to the side and he whimpered as it tugged on the burnt skin.

“Shh, jaksier, shh. You were struck by lightning.” Jaskier’s head rolled back to the side to look at Geralt. The witcher patted the top of his head and Jaskier watched with half lidded eyes as Geralt inspected the burn.

“Hmm, it’s a bad burn. I’ll need to apply some salve.” Jaskier looked up at him, eyes unseeing and mouth agape as Geralt spoke.

The witcher stared at him, eyes furrowed. Jaskier obviously wasn’t very lucid, his brain was fried and it would take a little while for him to come back around. Geralt grabbed the salve from roach’s pack as well as a small vial of a healing elixir before he kneeled back down next to jaskier’s head. He popped the cork off the bottle then tilted jaskier’s head up with his other hand.

“Jaskier? Jaskier I need you to swallow this, okay?” He asked. Jaskier whimpered, his eyes barely slits and he opened his mouth a little further. Geralt slowly poured the vials’ contents into his mouth as Jaskier swallowed it down.

“Good boy, Jaskier.” He said, encouraging the bard. When he was done, Geralt grabbed the salve and applied a generous amount to his fingers. He sighed before he began applying it to the wound.

Jaskier cried and whined at the pain from the salve being slathered as fast and as careful as Geralt could manage. There was simply nothing to help with the pain.

“Almost done, jaskier, just hold on.” The bard cried out as geralt finished with the last of the salve.

“There. I’ll bandage it up and that should stop infection.”he ruffled Jaskier’s hair as he stood up, the bard watching him with exhausted eyes, his fingers twitching helplessly.

Once Geralt was finished bandaging him up he sat down on the ground, his back against the oak tree as he manoeuvred jaskier’s head to rest on his lap.

“S’alright, you’re just unlucky.” Jaskier turned to stare at him, his chest rising and falling with each breath. He didn’t speak. Geralt looked at him; his flushed face that was still slightly red from the heat of the burn, his frizzy hair that was perfectly messed up and his eyes that were barely open enough to see the blue behind them.

“Rest now, Jaskier. You’re safe.”

**Bonus** :

“Geralt this is such a cool scar, look at it! It’s like… branching out- like a tree and- ow!”

“Shut up, Jaskier! You almost died!”


End file.
